devil_beater_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chronos Azelock
Appearance - * He wears a Dark purple coat, with a black fedora with snake eyes, and wearing clock headphones. Personality - * Chronos, who hates really everything in his 1000 years of sleeping under mortal hell. Ironically, Chronos was a positive being, who loved life, until being cursed into sleeping for 1000 years. Moveset - Time Enforcer -''' 'Time Eatter -' Relationships - Xor - * Atfer Xor summoning him when he left Ineur's base, trying to give more power to himself to end Nick Nebula once for all. Hamen Audi - * Chronos foe and wall between great power or hurtful failure. Mostly enemies after their 'Reunion' during Chronos was summoned in his home town, causing great chaos. Zam - * Person who helped Xor summon him during that time. Vantas Acantar - * 'Friend' to Chronos that he gives more respect to her than Xor. Boss Fight / Information - * (Same as Hamen Audi's fight, just in his point of view.) Chronos is talking with Hamen audi, until he yells at him and tries to disappear, but he only to appear by Flare and watches Hamen's fight to understand his moves. * Later on he jumps out to ask the Players a retarded question, "May i test my strength on you people, watching you all fighting such a powerful person, you may hold great power-". The players just nod yes, and they fight on, but this wasn't no regular fight. * They get tp'ed to an Clock arena where he comes out no where, asking them: "Are you ready?". * It Begins. * He has 100,000 HP once spawned, he can pierce armor and does knockback. * (Phase 1:) * Chronos Will lunged fowards, creating a shockwave to throw the players off balance. * Lashing his blade 4 tims will create about 500-100 damage depending on the range and moveset he is doing. * He will tp to players alot, and will make a Shield around him, dealing knockback upon touch. * When he gets to about 15,00 - 35,000 HP , he will say, "Unleashing the beast behind these bars!" his moveset will change and the second phase begins. * (Phase 2:) * The sky will turn purple and the clock starts moving faster. * He fires purple bullets / orbs at you stunning you for 5 seconds. * When the orbs connect to him, he is about to do 'Universe Fraction', meaning he will get buffed unless you attack him enough, But it isn't easy since he has armour. * Once done, he will spin with his sword, adding knockback to his attacks, and he will spawn minions to attack you while he is healing. * Once the clock stops, meaning he will stop time for 10-15 Seconds, damaging you for the time unless you either reset, die, high hp, defense, etc. Once he releases time, He will teleport to a random player(s) and explode with a huge AoE, leaving it there until it fades away. * Once he gets to 10%, his moves get even more faster and get more deadly, and he'll say "You Will All Be In My Clock Once I'm Done With You!", and he does his laser again, but way bigger with range. * Once killed he says, "He won't let this happen...He Will GET YOU---!", he disappears into the clock. * And his hp is about 990,000 HP based on players. * Once defeated, you get 700,000 Gold and 50,000 EXP Upgrades - * '''Increase Bar Speed ( +1 SP = .5 Speed ) * Decrease Cooldowns (+2 Sp = 5 Seconds ) * Increase The Size Of "Time Has No End" AoE Size (+5 SP = 10 Studs ) Trivia - * kiri is a god at making pictures * this oc is my second one to work on two elements. * this is the first one not based on me * this moveset sounds hella edgy, but makes sense * this will never be in brawler, none of my ocs will, since every one can rip players to pieces. * chronos's stage(s) will look like this Category:Male Characters Category:Users of Aether Category:Users of Stratus Category:Characters Category:Limited Category:The Elementals